This invention relates to lanterns of the type which include a light source and a transparent globe which surrounds the light source. More particularly, the invention relates to a lantern which includes a shutter which is slidable between an open position in which light can shine through the entire globe and a closed position in which the shutter blocks light from shining through a portion of the globe.
Lanterns generally provide illumination in a fixed direction. Most lanterns provide illumination throughout a full 360.degree. around the lantern. Other lanterns may illuminate throughout an arc of less than 360.degree..
One specific prior art lantern includes a pair of fluorescent tubes within a globe. An arcuate or generally half-moon-shaped reflector is movably mounted adjacent each fluorescent tube. The reflectors are movable between first positions in which the reflectors reflect light away from each other to provide illumination throughout an arc of less than 360.degree. and a second position in which the reflectors provide illumination throughout about 180.degree..